Diantara bisikan angin
by aisainasai
Summary: Untuk estrinaudo2 # Ia menukarkan berkat dunia berupa warna untuk kebersamaannya bersama wanita yang ia cintai. —SasuSaku; Soulmate/Modern AU. Open-ended.


diantara bisikan angin

 **disclaimer:** naruto (c) masashi kishimoto.

 **warn:** ooc parah. colorless soulmate au/modern au. typo/misstypo. open-ending/ending gantung, translasikan sendiri apa yang terjadi pada keduanya. ending tidak memuaskan. angst gagal.

 **sinopsis:** ia menukarkan berkat dunia berupa warna untuk kebersamaannya bersama wanita yang ia cintai.

 **—untuk estrinaudo2.**

.

* * *

.

Pada mulanya, semuanya masih belum berbentuk dan kosong. Debu kosmik menghiasi angan-angan yang mengabur sebelum akhirnya terjadi ledakan besar; ledakan cahaya berwarna putih yang kemudian terbiaskan menjadi ribuan warna dari berbagai spektrum yang belum mampu ia genggam dengan tangan-tangan mungilnya yang meraih mencari oksigen dengan tergesa.

Semuanya terasa asing.

Selanjutnya, ia menyerahkan kehidupannya kepada insting; ia bernapas, menangis, mengais, dan tergagap mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kata untuk menyalurkan apa yang ia butuhkan.

Kemudian, saat ia beranjak sedikit lebih dewasa—sedikit lebih memahami bahwa dunia bukanlah berpusat pada segala hal yang ia lihat; melainkan terdiri dari banyak belahan dan berbagai macam kehidupan yang ingin ia saksikan suatu hari nanti—ibunya mengajarkan huruf, angka, kata, kalimat, peribahasa, paragraf.

Tanpa tergesa.

Jika ia tergelincir atau terjatuh, ibunya akan segera membantunya untuk berdiri dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Jika ia terlalu cepat berlari, ibunya akan mengangkatnya dan berkata: "Pelan-pelan; kau masih memiliki seluruh dunia untuk dijelajahi saat kau dewasa kelak, malaikatku." atau, saat ibunya mengeluarkan senyum bak mentari yang bersinar lebih terang dari seluruh warna yang mewarnai penglihatannya: "Jangan habiskan seluruh dunia dalam masa mudamu, sayangku. Hidupmu masih panjang."

Roda waktu terus bergulir membawakan warna yang ia kira hanyalah permainan imajinya.

.

* * *

.

Kali pertama ia merasakan warna yang meleber mengenai bingkai putih kehidupannya, usianya 9 tahun.

Banyak hal yang membentuk dirinya hingga ia bertumbuh menjadi orang yang berwajah datar dengan kepribadian masam. Kematian orang tuanya, kepergian kakaknya, keluarga yang enggan menerimanya, kematian orang tuanya, nama keluarganya yang membuatnya ditolak oleh masyarakat, kematian orang tuanya, dan tragedi yang terus menerus melandai kehidupannya hingga nama 'Uchiha' selalu disangkutpautkan dengan tragedi, kematian, kemalangan, dan kemalangan yang terus menerus.

Usianya 9 tahun, tanpa ibu yang mengecupnya selamat malam dan ayah yang memeganginya saat ia belajar naik sepeda untuk pertama kalinya. Usianya 9 tahun, dan saat yang lain merasakan sirop merah yang dituang dan diaduk oleh orang tua temannya menggunakan sendok perak, ia merasakan darah yang terus menerus menyapa indera perasanya dengan bau tidak sedapnya seperti besi yang tiap pagi—dan malam—menginterupsinya dari tidur tanpa mimpi.

Dan untuk beberapa detakan diantara suasana sunyi senyap malam yang menguasai kota metropolis, ia selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk bertanya: _"Kenapa?"_

 _Kenapa dihari itu ia tidak mati?_

 _Kenapa dihari itu ia lari?_

Pertanyaan itu selalu terbalas saat ia menutup matanya, dengan imitasi suara kakaknya yang terngiang-ngiang menuntunnya ke alam bawah sadar: _"Karena kau pengecut."_

Usianya hanya 9 tahun, penuh dengan kehidupan, penuh dengan kebahagiaan—yang semuanyat terenggut darinya dalam sekali kedipan. Seluruh masa kecilnya; seluruh hidupnya; seluruh jiwanya. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya yang mengharapkan kematian atas segala hal, hingga yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya yang tercipta dari kebencian dan kedengkian untuk memiliki sesuatu yang sudah menghilang dari kehidupannya dalam 9 tahun kehidupannya.

Hari-hari setelah 9 tahun lebih 8 bulan hidupnya, ia menjerit kepada siapapun yang ingin memberikan mata untuk melihat penderitaannya—melihat. Bulir-bulir air mata yang ia tumpahkan akibat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin diberikan kembali padanya, dan masa kecilnya yang tercuri begitu saja, yang tidak mungkin ia dapatkan kembali; semuanya terbuang begitu saja dalam genangan air mata dan kemalangan yang satu per satu menumpuk menghantam hidupnya yang penuh kemilau berbagai warna.

Tapi warna itu tidak memudar—tidak sedikitpun.

Bahkan saat kematianlah yang paling ia rindukan; saat dunia terasa monoton—warna-warni itu selalu ada.

Entah apakah yang menjawab doanya adalah Tuhan atau iblis, tapi hingga hari ini ia merasa dunia telah mencekiknya, menenggelamkannya, membuatnya setengah hidup kekurangan oksigen, lalu merawatnya kembali untuk menjadi tampak sedikit lebih sehat dari anjing sakit, hanya untuk menjatuhkannya kembali ke rutinitas yang sama.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa tahun setelahnya, ia membiarkan dirinya tidak mengonsumsi emosi apapun yang ingin menghantam hatinya.

Ia bertemu banyak orang—ia dibantu banyak orang. Ia membiarkan orang-orang masuk ke kehidupannya—tapi tidak terlalu dekat. Tidak terlalu dekat supaya mereka tidak mengetahui seluruh roda spektrum emosinya yang telah tertimbun jauh di dasar jiwanya setelah kejadian demi kejadian menimpa hidupnya.

Ia menyukai ini. Ketenangan. Waktu sendirinya tidak bersama siapapun kecuali dirinya dari masa lalu; menangis dan meminta penghiburan pada dirinya dari masa depan. Ia hanya sendirian, bersamma dunia sewarna emas yang terkadang membuatnya lupa untuk menarik napas saat menyaksikan keindahan warna itu yang menari-nari di atas kanvas bumi; tanpa ada siapapun yang mengganggunya.

Tanpa ada siapapun yang mengganggunya.

Dan ia bersyukur masih dapat melihat keindahan bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda ini—

Hingga suatu hari; seorang wanita muda, surai merah jambu dan bibir tipis yang merah merekah bagaikan bunga di musim semi. Wajahnya terbingkai helaian merah jambu yang tidak menutupi telaga hijau lembut yang memancarkan keramahan. Mahkotanya dihiasi pita merah marun dan di tangannya ia memegang brosur—brosur yang mencantumkan alamat menuju rumah pengobatan milik Sensei-nya.

 _"Anu—maaf, tapi kurasa aku tersesat?"_

Sejak hari itu, ia tidak merasa bersyukur saat melihat keindahan bunga-bunga merah muda itu.

 _"Ah, maaf... tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau menunjukkan ke mana aku harus pergi untuk menuju jalan utama?"_

Sejak hari itu, ia tidak merasa bersyukur saat tanpa penyesalan membiarkan wanita itu melenggang ke arah lain yang jauh dari pandangannya.

 _"Terima kasih!"_

Ia mengangguk namun membisu—meski rasanya ia memiliki banyak hal yang ia ingin sampaikan.

Sejak hari itu, ia tidak merasa bersyukur atas pribadi asosialnya.

Sejak hari itu juga, ia mulai merasa janggal.

(—brosur yang terbawa angin dari tas terbuka milik gadis itu berada di laci mejanya, tumpukan paling bawah yang ia simpan di kotak khusus bersama-sama dengan harta warisan keluarganya.)

.

* * *

.

Warna hijau lembut itu ada di manapun ia beranjak; namun disaat yang bersamaan warna itu tidak ada.

Hijau zamrud itu menghiasi malam-malam yang ia lalui dengan menatap langit-langit. Suara maya milik wanita itu kerapkali menyapa inderanya; memaksanya untuk menoleh ke seluruh arah untuk menemukan siluet yang ingin ia lihat.

Waktu terus berjalan; suatu hari rekan kerjanya—kacamata, rambut hitam pendek, sedikit berantakan—bertanya padanya, setengah mabuk. "Tidak adakah perempuan spesial dalam hidupmu?"

Ada, ada, tentu saja ada.

Wanita anonim—tanpa nama, menyisakan bekas dalam dan tajam. Wajahnya ia ingat, suaranya ia kenali dari kejauhan.

Ia tidak menyisakan nama untuk diletakkan dibawah bingkai wajahnya yang selalu membuatnya merasa sukar bernapas; yang menenggelamkannya dalam seribu satu pesona; dan yang membalutnya dalam perasaan familiar yang amat ia rindukan sejak ia masih anak cengeng berusia 9 tahun lalu yang menangis di pinggir jalan, tiada henti meratapi kematian orang tuanya.

Wanita itu mampir lagi di pikirannya—untuk sesaat tangannya gemetar ketika menyadari warna yang mewarnai tempat karaoke yang dipenuhi silauan cahaya warna-warni berubah menjadi monokrom walau hanya dalam sepersekian detik.

Ia meneguk sodanya.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian—ia nyaris bertemu wanita itu kemanapun ia pergi.

Wanita itu mengambil jalan panjang dan berbelok di pertigaan untuk pergi ke supermarket setelah berbincang dengan seorang wanita sebayanya yang memiliki surai hitam panjang. Helaian rambutnya yang melambai-lambai seolah mengundang Sasuke untuk mendekat.

Ia tidak menghampirinya.

Wanita itu berlari mengejar balon merah yang terlepas dari genggaman seorang anak kecil di taman kota. Balon itu akhirnya tersangkut di pohon—balon itu akhirnya juga berhasil diselamatkan oleh wanita itu, yang membuat si anak berhenti meraung-raung.

Ia tidak beranjak dari posisi duduknya selama hal itu terjadi.

(Buku catatan kecil di pangkuannya dihiasi aksaranya, semuanya tertuju pada seorang wanita sebagai tokoh utamanya. Apa yang ingin ia katakan pada wanita itu, semua tertulis disana tanpa ia pahami betul bagaimana caranya untuk menyampaikan itu semua secara empat mata.)

Hingga terakhir, akhirnya, wanita itu berjalan keluar dari minimarket dengan sebatang es krim di tangan dan plastik berisi makanan-makanan kaleng saat akhirnya Sasuke tersadar: matanya berkilat-kilat—hijau, kembali ke abu-abu dibawah sinar lampu jalan, lalu kembali lagi ke sewarna zamrud saat pencahayaan cukup baik.

Wanita itu mengucapkan: "Ah, halo." Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk.

Ia terlalu lama memandang; wanita itu menyapanya lembut, senyum yang terkembang malu-malu di bibirnya membuatnya sejenak lupa kalau ia ingin membeli rokok. Dan setelah itu, semuanya tidak bertahan untuk tetap seperti sedia kala.

.

* * *

.

 _Haruno Sakura_ —otaknya dengan cepat menyimpan nama itu laiknya permata paling berharga yang dihasilkan perut bumi ribuan abad sekali. Setiap hari ia mengucapkan nama itu, di depan jendela, di hadapan siluet dirinya sendiri di cermin, saat pikirannya sedang kosong dan hanya sunyi yang menemani khalayak. Ia selalu mengucapkan nama itu selama masih mampu—berusaha mengukir namanya supaya seandainya otaknya berhenti menyuplai energi hidup, jiwanya masih dapat mengenang elegansi itu.

Waktu terus berjalan—dan ia merasa semakin kelabu.

Perasaannya masih kukuh ia sembunyikan di balik kelambu.

Namun entah bagaimana caranya, Sakura menyibak kelambu itu dan membuatnya dengan berani menyongsong hari esok penuh lumuran cinta dan kasih sayang dari wanita itu seorang.

Dan suatu hari, Sakura, yang duduk di sampingnya di salah satu kursi yang disediakan peron kereta, mengatakan: "Anehkah kalau kadang-kadang, saat aku bersamamu, semuanya terasa akan baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke berhenti mengamati bibir ranum wanita itu, jelaganya lantas mengerahkan seluruh atensinya pada pantulan konstelasi yang dipancarkan dalam telaga hijau Sakura.

Ia tidak menjawab; jemari lentik Sakura ia kecup satu-persatu dengan penuh afeksi.

Saat sunyi menemani dan rindu meratapi kepergian wanita dengan aroma ocha yang kadang-kadang menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi, Sasuke berhenti telak di tempatnya berdiri—menatap pintu apartemennya, mengharapkan wanita itu kembali.

Namun tidak ada suara lain selain detak jantungnya yang berdetak teratur dan dirinya sendiri dalam pantulan cermin.

Di dalam kesendirian dan kesepian itulah, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengintrospeksi dirinya. Ia berhenti saat mengamati pakaiannya, sebelum bertanya pada dirinya sendiri—

 _Sejak kapan seragam yang ia kenakan berwarna keabu-abuan?_

.

* * *

.

Sakura menyentuhnya—dan perasaannya berkecamuk.

Respon pertama yang ia berikan adalah penolakan keras—tidak ada yang pernah menyentuhnya dengan emosi serapuh yang ditawarkan Sakura. Ia membiarkan kulitnya menyapa pipi Sasuke; friksi yang terjadi mengirim percikan yang membuatnya ingin meminta lebih.

Wanita itu menyentuhnya dengan segala hal yang indah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dunia keji ini tawarkan untuknya—seolah-olah wanita ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berasal dari dunia ini seutuhnya.

Sakura membiarkan jemarinya menelusuri kulit Sasuke—matanya yang bersinar melankolis membuatnya merasa sedikit skeptis.

"Aku mencintaimu." adalah hal yang ingin Sasuke katakan pada wanita yang saat ini seolah sedang menelanjanginya melalui sorot mata sayu penuh welas asih—bertanya-tanya _apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini hingga ia memandang dirinya serendah itu sebagai manusia?_

Tapi yang mampu terselip dari bibirnya adalah: "Hentikan itu; urusi urusanmu sendiri."

Melalui bentakan itu, iris zamrudnya melebar sedikit—sepersekian detik, sebelum ia berhenti mengelus punggung tangan pria itu dan mengambil tasnya dari atas meja. Ia mengatakan, "Aku tahu kau tidak berniat mengatakan itu." walau jelas ekspesinya mengkhianati ucapannya.

Mereka makan dengan atmosfir yang berada di bawah titik nol derajat diantara keduanya.

.

* * *

.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Sakura membereskan peralatan makan yang mereka gunakan.

Tidak lama setelah itu pula, ia pamit pada Sasuke untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

Sasuke menghantar kepergian wanita itu hingga sampai ke mulut pintu—wanita itu menghentikannya sebelum ia benar-benar mengunci pintunya untuk malam itu. Sakura berbalik, ia memainkan ujung pakaiannya yang berbentuk V. Sekali lagi ia menyentuh Sasuke—kekasihnya, cintanya, pangerannya—lalu mengusap telapak tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan rajut.

"Aku benar-benar mengimani apa yang kukatakan di hari itu, Sasuke-kun."

 _Aku mencintaimu._

"Berikanlah aku sedikit harapan untuk hubungan ini."

 _Aku juga mencintaimu._

Sakura tidak meninggalkan banyak ruang untuk argumen.

Toh akhirnya ia juga tidak bisa membalas perkataan itu saat bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Sakura yang melumatnya dalam durasi yang relatif singkat sebelum pergi dengan tergesa.

Itu ciuman pertama mereka.

Lalu kemudian langit memutuskan inilah saat yang tepat untuk memberikan selimut putih pada permukaan bumi.

.

* * *

.

Warna putih itu sudah dengan sempurna menghiasi bumi di bawah dan langit di atas saat ia pergi keluar dari apartemennya untuk bekerja pada jam delapan pagi.

Tetapi kemudian bukan hanya langit dan bumi saja yang berwarna putih.

Saat ia memasuki ruangan monoton tempatnya bekerja, ia memencarkan pandangannya dan merasakan kejanggalan saat rambut jabrik kuning malah berwarna putih dan saat kursi hijau gelap di ruang tunggu berubah menjadi warna hitam.

Ia kehilangan kemampuan untuk melihat beberapa warna—kalau bukan seluruh spektrum.

.

* * *

.

 _Pengaruh suhu, salah posisi tidur, salah makan, kau tidak menghirup zat-zat kimia di pabrik narkotika yang kau tutup kasusnya beberapa hari silam kan?_ —diagnosa asal mulai dilontarkan hingga akhirnya dokter dan asistennya memutuskan untuk tidak memutuskan apapun—bahwa semuanya merupakan hal idiopatik; tidak diketahui apa penyebabnya.

Dalam hati ia bersungut karena kebutaan warna yang tiba-tiba saat dirinya belum menginjak 30 adalah hal yang tidak ia duga dan tidak seharusnya terjadi. Ia juga menyayangi kehidupannya yang seharusnya dipenuhi warna-warna indah malah sekarang menjadi semonoton hitam dan putih di atas kertas.

 _Sakura tidak menghubunginya sama sekali sejak malam itu._

Ia meraih handphone di sakunya selagi menunggu di ruang tunggu untuk kacamata preskripsi—entah untuk apa—dan mengamati lekat beberapa foto dirinya dan Sakura yang terlihat bahagia.

Ia meratapi dirinya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah melihat kemilau iris zamrud itu lagi secara langsung, yang berkelap-kelip bagaikan rasi bintang di langit timur yang mereka amati bersama beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak menyayangkan hal lainnya; persetan dengan itu semua. Hal yang pantas untuk percikan warna di dunia ini hanyalah wanita itu—hanya wanita itulah yang warnanya ingin ia lihat, tidak peduli apa konsekuensinya.

.

* * *

.

Ia merahasiakan apa yang terjadi padanya dari Sakura—kecuali jika Sakura bertanya padanya.

(Ia masih tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia dari kekasihnya.)

Hari ini mereka pergi ke taman, bermain bersama beberapa anak-anak, memberikan anjing yang tak berhenti menyalak beberapa potong kue kering, dan mereka berakhir di kursi taman di bawah lampu jalanan yang bersinar malu-malu, memberi makan burung-burung yang hinggap di jalanan mengais biji-bijian untuk dimakan.

"Menurutmu, apakah ini takdir?" Sakura melemparkan pakan burung yang ia bawa ke rerumputan. Ia melemparkan pandangan penuh arti pada Sasuke yang mendengus. "Kita."

Pria di sampingnya tidak membalas.

Dan Sakura membiarkan percakapannya berlanjut bersama burung-burung yang melompat semakin mendekatinya.

Sementara Sasuke, untuk waktu yang sangat lama, masih memandang hitam-putih yang dimiliki Sakura adalah hal yang paling indah dibanding seluruh hitam-putih yang ia lihat sejak kebutaan warnanya terekspos.

Bagaimana caranya wanita ini tetap jauh lebih bersinar dibanding yang lainnya, padahal dunia ini kini telah benar-benar menjadi dunia monoton dari lensa kacamata Sasuke?

Tapi ia telah terlalu jauh jatuh cinta pada pesona enigma wanita ini.

 _Ia rela menukarkan seluruh warna yang bisa ditawarkan bumi hanya untuk bersama Sakura._

Dan itulah yang terjadi.

.

* * *

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12:47 saat ini.

Sakura mendengar dengkuran lembut Sasuke dari ruang tengah. Sasuke, kekasihnya, yang saat tadi terlalu sibuk berkutat dalam laporan kasus yang ia kejar selama beberapa hari ini—kini tertidur di atas kursi, wajahnya ia baringkan di atas meja dalam upayanya untuk mengurangi kantuk. Namun akhirnya ia menyerahkan dirinya untuk dibuai ke alam mimpi.

Si wanita, tidak tega melihat posisi tidurnya yang terlihat tidak nyaman, ingin membaringkannya di atas ranjang, namun ia tidak ingin mengganggu Sasuke yang tadi—dan masih—bekerja. Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah: ia mengambil selembar selimut, lalu menutupi tubuh si pria untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke _-kun_."

Pria berambut hitam itu bergeming.

Si wanita membiarkannya.

Sesudah itu, ia memasakkan kopi di mesin instan, dan pamit keluar dengan langkah ringan dan terpelajar.

Tidak banyak yang ia ketahui, itu adalah kali terakhir ia akan meninggalkan apartemen kekasihnya—dengan meninggalkan warisan tunggal untuk ruangan itu berupa notes tempel kuning bertuliskan: _"Rawat dirimu Sasuke-kun, aku tidak akan selamanya berada di sekitarmu untuk mengurusimu!"_ di samping layar laptop yang bercahaya minta diperhatikan.

.

* * *

.

Ia terbangun saat udara dingin di ruangan menjadi sangat sulit untuk ditolerir oleh tubuhnya yang memang lemah terhadap hawa dingin.

Angin seolah meraung-raung di luar, hendak membisikkan padanya bahwa ada sesuatu yang ganjil; jendela terbuka dan tirai menari bersama alunan angin.

"Sakura?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab kecuali notes kecil berwarna putih yang ditempelkan di sisi layar laptop.

 _Oh._

 _Ia sudah pulang._

.

* * *

.

 **[** end. **]**

.

* * *

 **note:** oke sebenernya gue ada banyak banget alternatif yang emang terpikirkan buat dimasukin ke adegan akhir ffn ini, tapi rasanya kalo ditambahin lagi, kesannya malah jadi kurang.

maaf kalo soulmate au-nya kurang terasa ;_; _this is my first time writing soulmate au yang duh-gue-pengen-banget-beda-sama-yang-lain._

kritik dan saran selalu diterima!


End file.
